ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Skinner
Special Moves Neutral B - Rolling Nibbles Skinner will drop Nibbles on his hamster ball on the floor. He'll move at the same time Skinner does, although at a faster speed and dealing damage if you contact him, but he cannot jump. He can also move when Skinner is in a position where he can't, like frozen or grabbed. Hold down B and Skinner will put his hand on his chin in a "thinking" fashion, which will allow you to move Nibbles without moving Skinner. The hamster can be picked up by both Skinner and the opponents, although moving back and forth can make you get free from the opponent's hands. Nibbles is also able to pick up and use items, and summoning him while Skinner has an item in hand will make him give it to Nibbles. Side B - Vaccum Rocket Skinner will take out a weird contraption consisting of a vacuum with a rocket tied to its cord, and will fire the rocket from it before pulling it back to him. If the rocket contacts an opponent, it will tie them up and Skinner will launch himself towards them while grabbing the vacuum. This can also be used as a tether recovery. Pressing Z will make Skinner release the vacuum, which has two effects. If you have grabbed someone, Skinner will make the vacuum launch itself towards the opponent, dealing plenty of damage (but not as much as when he launches himself). Doing it before grabbing anyone will make Skinner release the vacuum tied to a rocket as a projectile, losing the ability to tie up opponents but having a considerably longer range. Up B - Im Big Butt Skinner Skinner will grab a big balloon that will make him float upwards, also giving you the chance to steer to the left or to the right. After reaching a certain height, Skinner will drop the balloon as it reveals its true form (a big-bottomed Skinner). Pressing B will make Skinner release the balloon early, but with different properties depending on the directional input performed while pressing B. Neutral and Down B will make Skinner drop the balloon, with no additional effects. Up B will make him boost up before releasing the balloon. And Side B will make him release the balloon as it moves forwards. The balloon itself works as a moving wall, and it reflects projectiles as well. There can only be one balloon at a time (summoning another will make the old one disappear), and it can be removed with Anti-Trap moves. Down B - Swingline Stapler Skinner will summon a giant Swingline Stapler, who will staple any nearby opponents. Stapled opponents will be freed after being hit by a strong attack, but they will only recieve damage with no knockback with weaker attacks. You can also get freed after 5 seconds of being stapled, but this time can be reduced via button mashing. This attack is different in the air, as Skinner will instead use a Stapler Remover. It only deals damage, and it also automatically removes staples. Final Smash - Vietnam Memories Skinner will start monologuing about his days as a soldier, which will make opponents to float away and be teleported to Vietnam during the war times (sepia filter included). Now you will control the stage itself, with the Analogue Stick allowing you to shoot multiple bullets in that direction, the A button being used to drop a bomb over the least damaged opponent, and the B button being used to make an Elephant pop from the side of the screen, who will grab nearby opponents with their trunk and eat them, causing a OHKO. After about 15 seconds, the opponents will be teleported back to the original stage, with Skinner still there monologuing about it. Unlike during the start monologue, Skinner can get hit by the opponents during the ending monologue. Taunts * Up: "I know you can read my thoughts..." * Side: "Am I so out of touch?" * Down: *laughs* Victory Poses and Losage Victory Pose #1: "Let's have a round of applause!" Victory Pose #2: "Copyright expired..." Victory Pose #3: Superintendent Chalmers: "Absolutely nothing has gone wrong" Losage: *tied up over a fireplace* Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:FOX Category:The Simpsons Category:Adults Category:Human Category:American Category:Youtube Poop